


雪停

by PumpkinCandy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinCandy/pseuds/PumpkinCandy
Summary: 我流苏解。是糖（大概）~
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 红色组 - Relationship, 露中
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: aph合集





	雪停

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇露中文。写这篇文的初心是想探讨一个问题：苏联解体是一切的终结吗？  
> 是，也不是。  
> 如果要解释政权、国家、文明和理想的关系的话，要写的东西就太多了。恐怕洋洋洒洒写上一篇论文也不能说得很深刻。
> 
> 但在这里，我们要记住的只是——  
> 未来的路还很长，足够让他们殊途同归。

王耀在克宫外找到了伊万，他正蜷在角落里，暴风雪在他头上肩上落了厚厚一层白，仿佛办白事的人家撒的纸钱。  
王耀努力想把这种晦气的念头从脑海里赶出去，但其实他的脑袋也是木木的，想了半天，脑海里浮起的第一个念头竟然是：太冷了。  
今天的莫斯科真是太冷了。

他跑过去，在伊万身边蹲下来抱住他的肩膀：“起来吧伊万……”  
伊万似乎是震了一下，然后迟钝地抬起头，紫色的眼睛不甚清明，茫然地盯着他看了好一会儿才渐渐聚焦。  
王耀扶着他的肩膀，嗓音低哑：“我陪你回去……”  
伊万挥手打掉了他的手。  
王耀茫然地看着他从雪地里站起来，踉踉跄跄地往旁边躲了几步，心像一颗秤砣那样往下沉：“伊万？”  
他们之间只隔着几步的距离，但大片的雪花从天而降，王耀一时有些恍惚看不清伊万的眼神。过了好一会儿他听见伊万麻木的声音：“……王耀，你清醒一点，我已经不是社会主义了。”  
王耀的心早就在得知红旗落地的那一瞬间被撕裂了，现在，再一次的，他又被这种疼痛击中了。他张了张嘴，却什么话也没说出来。他想伸手去拉一下他的小毛熊，却连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。  
伊万继续缓慢地说：“你不能再对我抱有幻想了，我也不能，我们要…认清现实。我们已经不是同路人了。”  
王耀开始摇头，他急急地张口想说话，但伊万没有理会他：“你爱的那个苏维埃…社会主义…共和国联盟……”他注意到伊万把自己的名字念得很慢很慢，语气郑重肃穆，和六十九年前，伊万第一次对他说出这个名字的时候一样。  
“高举人类希望火把的共产主义的先驱者……”伊万继续念着从前人们的溢美之词，然后从喉咙里挤出几声干巴巴的笑声，“没了。”  
最后那个短促的音节在王耀听来就像是衙门里断案用的惊堂木，“啪”的一声拍下来，尘埃落定，再无转圜余地。  
王耀挣扎着开口：“我们还没有失败，我们——”  
这句话却好像刺痛了伊万，他猛地往前跨了一步，似乎想对王耀怒吼出声，但随即又跌跌撞撞地后退了几步靠在克宫的外墙上：“我们？”他指着自己闷闷地笑了几声，“是啊，你还没有失败……我呢？亲眼看着自己的理想毁于一旦——不，是我亲手葬送了我的理想，是我的错，因为我看到了问题却无力去改变，因为我想要得到的东西也好人也好都离开我了，因为我想要做的事都做不到，因为……”他说不下去了，就扯开自己的围巾，露出下面一道崭新的血痕，“这样的……这样无能的、怯懦的我！像我这样的懦夫，骗子，可耻的失败者，蠢货，白痴，甚至连像谢尔盖·费多罗维奇¹那样殉国都做不到——”  
王耀扑上去狠狠地给了他一个耳光，伊万被他打得身子一歪，脚下不稳，摔倒在墙角：“你也觉得我可笑是不是？你也讨厌我了是不是？和他们一样——”他伸手往外指着漫天的风雪，“都在骂我，都在恨我！你也是，你也恨我——你恨不得我去死是不是？美利坚比我好吗？你觉得他比我好？！我死了才如了你的意——”  
王耀在他旁边跪下来，又抽了他一巴掌，把他颠三倒四的胡话抽了回去。  
挨了两巴掌以后伊万不发疯了，他挨着墙角坐着，眼睫低垂着，嘴角往下抿得很深。  
王耀也不说话，他说不出来什么话。他被“殉国”这个词震得头晕目眩，打上去的时候不觉得什么，这会儿他整个人都僵着，手还半举着，不知道是不是因为莫斯科太冷了——对，一定是因为这雪……是西伯利亚寒流…冻住了……不然他怎么整个人都在发抖？王耀觉得自己应该有无数的话，但实际上他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，一片空白，好像这个词把他吓傻了——他见过许许多多的死亡，人的、国家意识体的，但他唯独不能把这个字眼和伊万联系起来。  
假如伊万……那么若干年后，在北国的这片土地上或许会出现另一个小孩子，或许他会很像小时候的伊万，也会有紫色的眼睛和奶白色的头发，也会喜欢向日葵和阳光，他会像今天的费里西安诺提起大秦一样，声音软软地称呼伊万为“露西亚爷爷”……  
不行，他不能想这个。

这时候伊万仿佛平静下来了，他抬起头，注视着王耀的不自在，声音嘶哑不复从前的柔软：“我以为你都不在乎了。”  
王耀摇摇头。  
他这副僵着身体摇头的样子实在是有几分滑稽，伊万想笑，没笑出来，于是又继续说：“你不要留在这里了。”  
他从口袋里摸出什么东西塞进王耀手里，凉凉的，是金属的触感，王耀摊开一看，是一颗五角星。  
“他们不让我穿军装了……这个是我从帽檐上抠下来的，你拿走吧，其他的……我也没什么能给你的了。”  
王耀还是摇头，摇了好几下以后他磕磕绊绊地说：“我给你……外汇……”  
“走吧。”伊万又说了一遍，这一次他几乎是哀求的，“快走吧。”  
王耀固执地，又摇了摇头。  
他们僵持了一会儿，伊万目光里浓烈的悲痛几乎就要击垮他了，王耀几乎就想要转身夺路而逃。不忍看，不愿看。但他终于还是没有动——这事儿没完，他不能把伊万一个人丢在这儿。  
最后伊万败下阵来，他把头深深地低下去：“什么都没有了，理想，属下，家人，尊严……叶利钦要我下个月就去西欧——”说到这里他开始哽咽，“要我去向那些人乞讨！……你不要看，王耀，我不想让你看到我那种样子……”  
王耀颤抖着挪过去，把他的脑袋抱在自己怀里，像多年前安慰风雪中瘦弱的孩童那样用手指顺着他的头发：“不…怕……万尼亚不怕……”  
“我不想的，大家都怪我，我不想的……”伊万呜咽着，紧紧地抓着他的手臂，捏得他生疼，“费多罗维奇说走就走了，我也不想……”  
“你不能，伊万。”王耀的声音颤抖着，却还是一字一句，“你不能死。”  
“你的人民需要你，伊万。”  
“他们恨我。”伊万的声音充满了疼痛，“我让他们失望了……因为我的错，他们的生活……已经很糟了…私有化只会让情况更糟，我知道的，我都知道！可是我改变不了！我没办法……”  
“不是的。”王耀轻轻地说，“人民不会恨你，他们会陪着你，你会陪着他们，千千万万年，一直走下去。”

伊万慢慢地停止了呜咽，但还维持着把脑袋埋在王耀肩上的姿势。又过了半晌，王耀听见他低低的声音：“马克思主义说，事物是螺旋式上升、波浪式前进的。”  
王耀眼眶一热，急忙点了点头，用力地“嗯”了一声：“马克思主义还说，共产主义必将取代资本主义，这是人类社会发展的必然趋势，不以人的意志为转移……”  
“说得真好……说得真对。”伊万抬起头挺直身子，和王耀拉着扯着一起站了起来。他仔细地理好自己的围巾，遮住脖子上新的旧的疤痕，“等雪停了，太阳就会出来了。”  
“我……我做错过很多事情。”伊万自言自语道，他的声音依然嘶哑，“我不能逃避……斯拉夫人从不逃避。哼……美国佬巴不得我死呢，我不会让他如愿。早晚有一天让他知道……”  
他停下来，深深地吸了一大口寒风，然后缓慢地吐出去：“雪总会停的。”  
王耀看着他，眼睛亮亮的，于是伊万伸手握了握他的手，那只手里还拿着他的星星呢：“你要小心。”他望向王耀的眼神柔和下来，就像当年他教他唱喀秋莎时那样温情脉脉。  
然后王耀听见他说：“还要等我。”  
他没有说要王耀等他多久，但王耀很清楚——或许比伊万自己更清楚——也许要一生一世，也许要数代百年²，甚或更久。  
但他还是郑重其事地握住了伊万的手，说：“好。”

雪还没有停，风刮得更猛了。伊万转身顶着风往克宫大门走去。他还有很多事情要做。王耀也是，接下来他们都会很忙很忙的。  
王耀在他身后看着，突然大声叫道：“伊万！”  
伊万驻足，却没有回头，王耀的声音从背后传来，音色明亮：“你记住了，等雪停了，我就在那里等你！”

¹谢尔盖·费多罗维奇·阿赫罗梅耶夫，苏联元帅，1991年“8.19事件”后，因对时局深感失望，自杀殉国。  
他的遗言写道：“当祖国即将灭亡，我生命的全部意义遭到毁灭时，我无法再活下去，我的年龄和所走过的生命历程给我权利去死，我战斗到生命的最后一息了。国家正陷入一场灾难之中，国家分裂，经济崩溃，社会道德沦丧，这就是事实。然而没有及时采取相应的措施，我想，这一点对你们来说也是显而易见的。尽管大家都明白做些什么，我还是要强调一下，迟早要有人对苏联的分裂负责。这并非什么叛乱的逻辑，这是严酷的必然代价。”（摘自百度百科）  
²出自《建党伟业》杨昌济的台词：“坐而论道容易，找到出路很难。也许要一生一世，也许要数代百年。”


End file.
